Piccolo (ULT)
'Piccolo' is the Namekianreincarnation and final son of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball GT series. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of theDragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy ofGoku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Overview History Piccolo was born to avenge his father's death at the hands ofGoku. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the Z Fighters. Out of necessity, he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when hesacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection, he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Namek andEarth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. Piccolo is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. Appearance When Piccolo Jr. is introduced as a teenager, he appears very tall, roughly the same as King Piccolo, but with a more solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose), as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter (though, technically, he does not appear as a full grown adult until''Dragon Ball Z''). Piccolo only has four fingers in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga], but five in the anime series. During the fight between him and Goku in Dragon Ball, as well as on the fight with Raditz when he loses his arm, Piccolo is seen with red blood. But later in the series, he bleeds purple blood when wounded or killed. Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was a kid is a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo is first seen wearing, being of exactly the same color scheme in the''Kanzenban'' manga covers. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears the same gi as King Piccolo minus the chest symbol and with the color scheme switched; his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath; this is seen twice in the series: when his cape is damaged while fighting Frieza in his second form, and when it is damaged by Lord Slug's henchmen. As the series went on, Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own, and by the time he faced Frieza, his gi lost whatever blue was in its color and gained more of a purple one, his neckline becoming more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. In the manga, many of the movies, and certain video games (Supersonic Warriors 2 and Super Dragon Ball Z), Piccolo wears a red obi rather than a sky blue one. Name Piccolo is named after the half-sized flute, piccolo, continuing his family's name puns based on musical instruments. In the series, it is revealed that his name means "another world" in the Namekian language. Thephrase "Piccolo" is used to open the door of theNamekian spaceship. Personality Piccolo was originally villainous, much like his father.But he was reborn as a good guy so now he is a nice and smart fighter Power level His power in early Dragon Ball Z is 322, and without his weighted clothing it is 408. A year later, during the battle against the Saiyans, his held back power level is 1,400 (1,220 in the manga) and 3,500 while fighting Nappa. According to Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, his power is 800,000 after training with King Kai and it is 1,200,000 after he had fused with Nail (which is around Second Form Frieza's power level of about 1,000,000), it also states that his power is 2,000,000 during the Garlic Jr. Saga. Turles' reads Piccolo's power level at 18,000 in The Tree of Might. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (which covers up the series from Raditz's arrival to the Frieza Saga finale), Piccolo's power level in level 48 (the top level in the game, after fusing with Nail, Dende,Tsumuri and Maima) is 1,900,000. After fusing with Kami, he can defeat Imperfect Cell (with the population of Gingertown absorbed) while wearing his weighted clothing, and after removing his weighted clothing he can evenly fight against Android 17, and somewhat hurt Imperfect Cell (with many humans absorbed). Piccolo has been the strongest Z Fighter in the series at two points: when he fuses with Nail to battle Frieza and after he fuses with Kami to become the Nameless Namekian again and fight Imperfect Cell; in both cases, Piccolo fused with another Namekian. After Piccolo's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day, Goku states that Piccolo has become a lot stronger but is still no match for Perfect Cell, with his new power, Piccolo is able to hold his own against and even hurt the Cell Jrs (who were said to have power similar to the suppressed Perfect Cell in the English dub). During the very beginning of the Majin Buu saga which takes place seven years later, Piccolo says that the Eastern Supreme Kai is much stronger than him, but in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2's what if scenario, Destined Rivals, Piccolo is able to defeat the Supreme Kai in battle without even having to take off his weighted clothing. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo fuses with King Piccolo, after fusing with King Piccolo and thus gaining his full potential, Piccolo states that a battle against the fat Majin Buu would have been an "easy victory" and Super Buu states that Piccolo is stronger than he is even with weighted clothing on. In the sequel video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Piccolo goes under the influence of Babidi, increasing his power above Super Buu's as well, and later absorbs Super Buu's power, becoming much stronger. In a special mission in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Piccolo Jr's power level is 500,000,000. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, which is set a few years after Kid Buu's defeat, Piccolo's power has increased enough that in his "Fuse with Kami" state he is able to fight against a powered up Perfect Cell (though the fight leaves Piccolo tired) as well as against Super Saiyan Teen Gohan. Techniques and special abilities Main article: List of techniques used by Piccolo Forms and Fusions Great Namek Piccolo transforms into a Great Namek when he battles against Goku in the finale of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and later when fighting against Super Garlic Jr. Piccolo's size greatly increases, his strength and weight increases, and the form does not impact his speed. Piccolo can increase to the size he wants, and uses three different size in the series: he is around the same height as Super Garlic Jr. when fighting him, he is giant sized when first used against Goku, and he barely fits on the arena and would not be able to take a step other wise he would step off when he grows even larger against Goku. Mind Controlled A state taken on by Piccolo when he is under the control of Dr. Kochin and Dr. Wheelo, in this form Piccolo wears a device on his head and his eyes turn red. Piccolo can use this form in Dragon Ball Heroes starting from JM6. Fusion with Nail During the Frieza Saga, Piccolo uses theNamekian Fusion with Nail, which greatly boosts his strength and power beyond his previous limitations. After the fusion, Piccolo is said to be a Super-Namek. With this, Piccolo is able to fight against Frieza evenly while the tyrant is in his 2nd Form. Through further training, Piccolo in this form is able to easily overpower Android 20. Fusion with Kami During the Imperfect Cell Saga, Piccolo uses the Namekian Fusion with Kami and becomes a Super Namek. With this power up, he is able to fight against Android 17 evenly for a short period of time. Video game forms and fusions Fusion with Maima, Tsumuri and Dende In Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, in addition to Nail, Piccolo can fuse with two Namekian warriors named Maima and Tsumuri while on Namek. Before the fight with final form Frieza, Piccolo can fuse with Dende as well. Fusion with King Piccolo In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo summons Porunga and revives King Piccolo. After a duel in which Piccolo wins, he fuses with his father and becomes truly complete. In this state he has his obtained his full potential. After fusing with King Piccolo, Piccolo's power is stated to be far above Majin Buu and somewhat above regular Super Buu. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Piccolo Meats Aang Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru (child); Toshio Furukawa (teen and adult) *English dubs: **Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil **''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout: '''Daniel Woren' **FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat